1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headstone accessories and more particularly pertains to a new memorial light assembly for providing a pair of light sources configured to resemble a pair of candles for mounting to the top of a headstone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headstone accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, headstone accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,404,343; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,816; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,835; U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,630; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,182.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new memorial light assembly. The inventive device includes a base adapted for mounting on a headstone. A pair of candle assemblies are upwardly extended from the base. Each of the candle assemblies has a light source with an outer configuration designed to simulate a flame of a candle. A power source assembly is mounted to the base and is electrically connected to the light sources.
In these respects, the memorial light assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pair of light sources configured to resemble a pair of candles for mounting to the top of a headstone.